


Thanking Cherry

by Kmfootee



Category: DCU, Smallville, Sweet November (2001)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmfootee/pseuds/Kmfootee
Summary: Clark goes to visit Lex, but finds a woman named Cherry instead who is yelling for someone named Brandy to 'hurry up'
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Thanking Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say I wrote this, having not slept for over 48 hours, and instead of sleeping watched Sorority boys over and over again. So enjoy this non sense I typed on my phone. There are probably a shit ton of errors, if you catch any let me know. I'll fix my insomniac mistakes. 
> 
> Lex is probably extremely out of character, but hey who cares because we're just here to be kinky assholes. Also the look of Lex was mostly inspired by Adena from Sorority boys than Brandy, but Michael Rosenbaum is God damn gorgeous in drag sooooo doesn't really matter which one I took inspiration from.

Clark stared at the woman with short red hair as she sat elegantly on Lex's couch, but she was… different… she's more broad and muscular than any woman he's ever met. But still so elegant.

She still hasn't seen him yet.

"Brandy, darling, hurry! We're going to be late." 

Brandy?

Who's Brandy??

Clark must have said that out loud because the woman whipped around to look at him. "Well hello."

"Um… hi." Clark shuffled his feet not knowing what to do. 

"And who are you young man?"

"I'm Clark."

"Clark … Kent?" Realization struck the woman's face, a spark of panic in her eyes.

"I'm yeah?"

"Brandy! I change my mind, take your sweet time darling!" 

"What happened to hurry it up-."

The room went dead silent as Clark raised his eyes to meet an all too familiar pair of grey blue eyes. But what Clark also saw wasn't familiar at all. No suit, no nice freshly polished shoes, not even a bald head. 

Instead Clark was met with a full face of makeup, strawberry blonde hair, the hottest pink sequence dress Clark had ever laid eyes on, and high heels that helped define already perfect legs.

The lips quivered opening and closing as if trying to find out what to say, but Cherry broke before either could.

"Well this wasn't how this night was supposed to go." The Scottish woman cleared her throat. 

"Lex."

Lex turned quickly on his heels, practically running out of the room. 

"Lex!" 

Before Clark could chase after the man, the Scott grabbed his arm. 

"Clark," Clark nearly jumped at the now sudden deep voice, "Don't hurt him. No one else knows but you and I." And then his arm was released. Once 

Clark was out of sight from the scott, he stopped before going up the stairs. Lex wouldn't go hide somewhere obvious. Clark used his X Ray vision, scanning the house and found Lex in a… closet? 

Clark quickly walked to the closet, holding his breath before gaining the nerve to open the door. 

And there was Lex leaning against the shelves back to him. Clark would be lying if he said that he never noticed how amazing Lex's ass was. But now wasn't the time as he noticed Lex go rigid. 

"Go away Clark." 

"Lex, come on."

Les stayed where he was not moving. So Clark sighed, they were going to have to do this the hard way.

Lex nearly jumped out of his skin when the strong arms wrapped around his waist in a hug from behind. Clark's head on his shoulder, and Lex could feel his stare. 

"Clark let go." 

Clark didn't respond but he did let go. At least Lex thought he was letting go. Instead the hands on his hips turned him around, forcing his to face Clark. 

Clark felt a pull at his heart when he saw how teary eyed Lex looked. Clark never saw this side of Lex. Didn't even think it existed."You're beautiful Lex. What are you so afraid of?" 

"No one is supposed to know." It was so quiet. Clark reached up and touched his face. Lex stiffened, and tried to move his head away, but Clark's grip, while not hurting and not upsetting the makeup, would not let him move. 

"When did it start?" Clark wanted to know everything. He was so close, could feel Lex's breath on him. 

"After Cherry and I-" lex cut himself off, looking at Clark. His mind changing his answer in just a few seconds, "met." Lex nodded, or well tried to nod, as if agreeing with his answer. 

"You two had sex." It was a statement.

Lex took a breath, was he really that sleazy? "Yes." 

"Did you know she was a man?"

"Of course." Lex rolled his eyes. Clark should have figured question Lex's 'detective' skills would annoy him. "And after-."

"No." Clark cut him off. " I wanna know about the in-between."

"... Why?"

"Just tell me Lex, all of it."

What Lex didn't notice was Clark walking them out of the closet, into the more lighter hallway. Clark wondered if Cherry was even still here. He wanted to look around for her skeleton, but didn't want to break eye contact with Lex. Afraid it might ruin the moment and bring Lex out of his calming state. 

Last thing Clark needed was Lex trying to get back in the closet. 

"When, where… how." Clark let his voice take over, a dark tone he never knew he had slipping out. And it seemed to work. 

"I was 18, fresh out of high school. I had already been to every nightclub in the city, and was looking for something new. So one night I went a little outside city limits, and found a club called The Rumbling Rose. I thought I was going to have to pay the bouncer to let me in," Lex let out a smirk his old self returning, "but he just let me in. I actually thought it was because he recognized me." 

"What was it really then?" Now they were at the doors to Lex's study. 

"He was my type." The Scottish accent broke whatever spell Lex was under and he seemed to jump. Clark would have let out an annoyed groan at Cherry but he had to keep his face reassuring. 

Lex couldn't believe he hadn't even realized they were moving. Those damn baby blues. 

Clark removed himself from Lex and let Lex walk himself to the couch where Cherry was holding up a drink for Lex. 

"My Johnny knows my type, and will let anyone who falls under it right on in." Cherry was no longer speaking in her feminine voice, but instead her male one. Letting the disguise fall. "I have a thing for uptight, bossy, over confident twinks."

Lex hit Cherry in the stomach, glaring at her. But she kept going as Clark sat down at Lex's side, but had his body facing the two. 

Cherry leaned behind Lex, whispering to Clark. "He likes to make himself seem like a top, but trust me. He's a natural born bottom. Can take anything you give him."

"Cherry, he's 16." 

"Yes but the boy wants to know." And Cherry turned her head so her mouth was near Lex's ear, brushing the wig, "and judging by the look in his eyes he's liking it." It was a deep gruff voice, and Lex had to do everything not to moan. 

Clark was paying over attention to Lex, like the way he leaning into Cherry, but still kept his leg pressing into Clark's. 

"To be honest darling, it was way too easy to get this one where I wanted him." 

"That's because you wouldn't let anyone else in the place even talk to me."

Cherry laughed, "Yes, well when you own a club that is full of regulars they tend to steer clear of the owners pick of the night."

Clark stayed silent, taking it all in. It was like Cherry could see inside of him. Knowing what the boy wanted. What the young Greek statue boy wanted, he would get. 

"I trapped him at the bar,of course I had seen him come in but someone like Lexie here would have ran away in an instant if he found himself being preyed upon within a second of walking in." 

"Well you weren't very subtle about your stares."

"Well how was I supposed to know you have a sixth sense when it comes to eyes on you at the time. I was on the balcony for fucks sake." Cherry's real laugh was a booming one, nothing like the fake delicate one Clark had been hearing. 

"But it was so easy to get you up on that balcony with me. To get you to sit on my lap, to ride me right there in my own VIP lounge. Daddy's Little rebel." 

Cherry did something neither Lex or Clark were expecting. He grabbed Lex, placing the boy in pink in his lap. 

"Chazz." Lex growled, apparently not happy by his new place. But the strong hands kept him there with his back against Cherry's chest. 

So Cherry's real name was Chazz. Clark stores that knowledge in the back of his head. 

"After the first two rounds of romping in my club I decided I should take him to my actual room. You see, I'm not the biggest fan of fucking in my drag. Lex was an exception of course. Always is" Cherry thrusted her hips up into Lex and Lex held back a surprised moan. 

"It was after round 4 that I got the idea. My lipstick smeared all of his lips, I just grabbed a wig and plopped it on. This Brandy was born."

"Why Brandy? And not something like Alexis, close to his name like yours is."

Lex could almost laugh, out of everything Clark could have said or asked about it was the name.

"I don't really know. He was drinking Brandy in my bed at the time-"

"It was the only thing you had"

"- and the name seemed to fit him. Besides, Lex has a pretty recognized face. If he's at my club strutting around like a girl and going by Alexis, it would be easier to figure him out."

"And being named Brandy wouldn't?" 

"You'd be surprised how dense people can be. I wouldn't be surprised if all I had to do was put glasses on to hide from prying eyes."

"Honestly most of the people who come to my club aren't looking for the next big article to right about the Luthor heir, but it wasn't them he was really worried about." 

"My dad had people following me all the time." Lex sighed pressing his head back to be on Cherry's shoulder. "Once they kept losing me at the club dad started having those that actually knew me to the club. Dominic almost figured me out. So I did what Lex would never do, and what Brandy would." 

" And that was…" 

"I kissed the god awful man." Lex shot back to rest of his drink. "Took my hours to get the taste of that means tongue out of my mouth." 

"And when Dominic came back to his father empty handed…" 

"Dad came to the club."

"Oh God Lex don't tell me you also-"

"No Clark I didn't kiss my own father."

"No he just hid the whole night away." Cherry laughed again. "I remember finding him in my own personal closet refusing to come out at all."

"Why do you not want your dad to know. He knew about everything else."

"Because it's what got me sent here. I know he has all the streets near the clubs monitored now looking out for my cars and I. Though I doubt he figured Cherry would come and pick me up." 

"So this isn't the first time since you've been here?" 

"Of course not darling. That pompous can't keep me away." 

"So wait, how did Lionel figure out if you were hiding." 

"Lionel is a slippery one, I'll give it to the bastard." Cherry sighed. "Everyone was so sure to see him leave. His car was even gone, but as soon as Brandy got on the floor…" Cherry frowned.

"One minute I'm talking to Cherry at the bar, next I'm being dragged out. Apparently it only took him one look to know." Lex sighed once again. 

"The ol' man wouldn't let him go. And honestly no one was willing to get physical with Luthor. Fucker shouted that he would have the whole place shut down if Lex came back. Pah, and how many times have you been back?" 

"More than 5 I believe."

"Wait, so this-" Clark motioned to Lex, "-is the reason you're in Smallville?" 

"Well yeah."

"Huh…"

"What?"

"Nothing it's just…" Clark chuckled, "Let's just say there is no 'drag' in the rumor mill of Smallville. Drugs, yes. Murder, yes. Drag? No."

"Yes, well. Lionel Luthor is not a fan of his son dressing up as a female and taking it up the ass." Cherry thrusted again to my a point.

Lex leaned forward to put a little space between the two so he could hit Cherry in the stomach. 

"16, Chazz." 

Clark seemed to be taking everything in. "And you were going to go to the club tonight?" 

"That was the plan."

"You shouldn't."

"What?"

"When I was coming here, there was a car down the drive before the gate. I thought it was someone from your security, but I didn't recognize them." 

Lex looked at Cherry, and Cherry moved Lex off swiftly. "I'll check it out, if they follow I'll call you and confirm." 

"And if they don't?" Lex crossed his legs and arms. 

"Then I'll come back and beat on the fucker's window, and figure out who he is."

"You're not just going to do that if he follows you back to the club."

"It's going to happen either way. I'll call you." Cherry leaned over and kissed Lex gently, then pulled away glancing at Clark then back at lex and winked. Lex pushed her away. 

"Be safe."

"Always darling, take care Clark. Lovely to meet you." And like that Cherry was gone. 

"Are you two still having sex?" Clark didn't realize that had escaped his mouth until it was too late to stop. He sounded like a jealous boyfriend.

Lex shook his head, "No we stopped way before I was sent here. Chazz- Cherry- is just like that." Lex got up from the couch, going to go pour some more liquor into his glass.

It only too 5 minutes for Cherry to call Lex and tell him that it was in fact a tag, and to stay inside until she could find out more about this follower. 

What Lex wasn't expecting when he hung the phone up was for Clark to be right behind him when he turned around. With Lex's stereo remote in his hand. 

"I'm sorry you don't get to go out tonight." 

Lex just shrugged, "Just means I get to get out of the earlier than I expected. Let me change and we can do something."

"No." Clark gabbed Lex by the waist again. "Stay like this." 

"Clark?" 

Clark pressed a button on the remote and a song came blasting on taking over the whole room. It wasn't one that was loud and obnoxious dance music, but jazzy and sexy. Clark pressed Lex against him. Hands on his hips and Lex got the idea. 

He began rolling his hips and wondered if the sequence of the dress would bug Clark, but judging by the tightening grip that was a no. 

Clark turned Lex around, hands back on hips and Lex's hands on Clark. One of Clark's hand while the other reaches back to Clark's neck. 

Clark groaned when Lex kept rolling his hips causing his ass to rub against Clark's cock. Lex whined when Clark bit into Lex's neck. Lex never knew the boy would make the first movie, but oh boy was he making all sorts of moves. 

"God Clark," Lex moaned. 

"I want to fuck you Lex." Clark thrusted meeting Lex's ass halfway through a roll of hips. 

"Clark we can't."

"Yes we can."

"Your parents won't like you taking a Luthor binti bed." 

"I'm not taking a Luthor into bed. I'm taking Brandy. On the couch" Clark bit Lex's ear. 

"Oh God Clark." Voice change, the same voice that Clark heard come into the room for just a few seconds. Was it possible for Clark to get even more hard. 

"Tell me what's about to happen Brandy." 

Brandy let out a shudder before turning in Clark's arms, pushing him towards the couch. "I'm going to ride you so hard." 

Clark groaned when he fell against the couch. Brandy already on his belt, shaking fingers. Excitement. As soon as Clark's cock was out, Brandy stopped to admire the uncut length. A little scared if the monsterous dick, but mostly excited. Clark didn't let her stare at his cock for long because he was grabbing her and forcing her on his lap. Their lips finally meeting. 

She whimpered feeling the cock nudge her ass as they made out. She was losing air and spota taking over her mind until she pulled off. "Lube" she moaned, pushing back against him and moving towards the table by the couch. She crawled to it, opening the drawer. 

Clark's let his hands on Lex's thighs, dragging them up, taking the dress up with them. Revealing black undies that contrasted so well with Lex's pale skin. Clark couldn't help what he did next, squeezing the two globes with his hands and then leaning into Lex's ass and licking a line over the underwear hard. 

Lex stopped his hunt for the lube and moaned arching his back and pressing his ass into Clark's tongue. 

"Clark - oh go- Clark." 

Whimpering, Brandy was whimpering but it wasn't Brandy's voice. Lex was whimpering. And that made Clark so hard, so hard he could have lost it there. Instead he moved the panties slightly with his tongue right around his whole. 

Clark blew gently into the whole watching it pucker and twitch, and then licked it. Licked it until he shoved his tongue right on in. 

"Clark!" 

Brandy thrusted her ass back into Clark's tongue and he loved it. Kept doing it repeatedly. Could have kept doing it, but his cock wanted a turn inside. 

Brandy whined when Clark pulled away. Wanting more, just wanting it all. 

"The lube, Brandy." Clark rubbed circles into her two globes before she nodded and quickly found the lube. 

Coming back to Clark's lap with lube in hand, Brandy could have lost it there. Clark made sure her dress was lifted up, but her panties still one. He was going to fuck her in them. 

"Prep yourself." Clark whispered into her ear.

Brandy moaned, lathering her fingers in lube before Clark held her panties to the side as she found her hole and began fucking herself on one finger. 

Clark kissed her again, thrusting his tongue in her mouth just in time with her finger thrusts. Clark's hand that wasn't holding the panties kept track of Brandy's fingers, and Brandy now had two in her. Scissoring. When Brandy got her three inside, Clark decided she would need more prep then that, and quickly with the help of his speed had three of his fingers lathered in lube, and then inside Brandy. 

Brandy unattached hee lips from Clark inhaling a gasp. "Fuck!" She slammed down on their fingers. Clark couldn't wait much longer and after stretching his own fingers inside her, especially with the face she was making and how wild her eyes became. 

Clark took his hand out as well as Brandy's guiding that hand now to his dick, but not before he put more lube on Brandy's hand. She gripped his dick, lathering it with the lube. And Clark felt wild, rutting into her hand before she stopped. 

"Are you ready?" 

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" 

She smirked before moving her hole directly about Clark's dick. Clark still held the panties out of the way, God did he love them. It was always than a heartbeat and he was inside her, balls deep. 

"Oh God" Clark moaned, expecting a slow entrance. 

Brandy was moving up and down, moaning. She was searching for something, changing her angle up and it clicked for Clark. Prostate. And he had the perfect thing to help him find it. Grabbing her hips, Clark guided her to where she wanted to be and then thrusted up. 

Clark could have exploded right then from the screaming of his name. He met in time with her, abusing her prostate, leaving her cock untouched and keeping it trapped in the panties. Clark let what he was holding of the panties go to feel them brush against his cock. He let his hands wonder Brandy's body, pulling the dress up more so he can feel the skin. 

His thrusts almost stopped when he got to the black bra that held and supported nothing. Clack let his hands wander under the thick bra, finding nipples to play with. 

It wasn't before long when Clark felt all his morals leave his body, animal instinct taking over. He threw Brandy on the couch and thrusted harder than before into her, her arms wrapping around his neck. 

"More! More Clark. I'm almost there!" Brandy was screaming, moaning and whimpering in his ear. This was all too good. 

A few thrusts later they were both letting go. Brandy groaned at her insides being filled, her panties then filled with her own cum. 

Clark leaned over her, letting him catch his breath still inside of her. 

"Clark." His hair was petted back gently out of his face. He wasn't inside of Brandy, he was inside of Lex. 

One more thrust towards Lex's prostate, earning a whimper, before pulling out. His fingers found themselves pushing his cum that leaked out back in. Lex squirmed a bit but let it happen before reaching back. His hand blindly shuffling through the draw. Before he came up with what he was looking for. 

It took Clark a minute to recognize it. Butt plug. 

"I always seem to be attracted to the guys with a link of keeping their cum inside me." Lex shrugged. 

Clark took the plug growling, knowing other men have done this. He shoved it in not too gently, causing Lex to help. Clark's fingers gathered any of the cum that didn't stay in, not wanting to waste it he placed his fingers in Lex's mouth. Who took them happily in his mouth. Cleaning them, tongue finding and lapping up his cum. 

When he was done, Lex was smirking. Clark kissed his ruined lipstick mouth, as his hands slid back down. Picking at Lex's panties before pulling them down. Lex didn't question and just let him take them off. Watching as Clark stopped at his ankles so he could kiss his ankles where heel met skin before sliding the underwear the rest of the way down.

Lex watched as Clark rolled the panties up and put them in his pocket. "You're just full of kinks aren't you Clark?" 

Clark just shrugged before cuddling up next to Lex, pressing butterfly kisses to Lex's cheekbone. 

"So where did you learn to do all of that?"

"Porn." 

Lex stopped rubbing his heel clad feet against Clark's leg and just stared at the boy. "Just porn? You mean to tell me that this was your first time." 

"Well yeah Lex. You knew I was a virgin."

"Well I thought you were lying to me after the whole tongue in ass." 

"No. Just something I've always wanted to do to you."

"How long Clark?"

Clark climbed back over Lex pressing him down into the couch. Cherry was right, he was a natural bottom. Lex let his whole body open up to Clark. Wrapping his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He was all Clark's. 

"Since the bridge." 

Lex moaned softly as Clark thrusted down on him. 

"You're mine now Lex." 

Lex nodded. 

"Say it." 

"In yours, I've always been yours Clark." Let whimpered, tightening his arms and legs. 

"Now how many more pairs of panties do you have?"

*10 years later* 

Clark landed on the balcony of the penthouse, cape flowing behind him. The door automatically opening up for him. "Babe, I'm home!" Clark shouted before making his way to the changing room. 

"You would not believe the day I had. The joker rounded up all the villains from every city within a 500 mil radius and tried to- to -to…" Clark stopped dead passing by the bedroom glancing in to see Lex on their bed looking so damn delicious. 

It has been awhile since they had gotten to play in the bedroom. Most nights now we're a quick fuck and then sleep because of they're busy schedule. Until this moment. This moment of seeing lex in full makeup, Clark's favorite wavy red wig and black stilettos. Clark's glasses resting on Lex's nose. Remind Clark of the sexy librarian cosplay years back when he first got the glasses. But the lingerie Lex was wearing was new to Clark, it wasn't one in their collection. But Clark didn't mind it was hot. The way the purple contrasted against Lex's place skin and wrapped around his hips and up his body.

Lex looked up at him from his book. "You know all those years ago," Lex took Clark's glasses off and bit at them, letting it drag across his lips, "I was joking about the glasses making someone unrecognizable-" 

Before Lex could finish, Clark tackled him to the bed smothering him with his love. 

The next morning, Clark found a box in their closet with a note on top, "tell the big guy 'your welcome' for me. XO Cherry", Clark opened the box to find tons of different lingerie inside. Some with themes and others regular lingerie. Clark noticed that there was an empty bag. Which meant…

"Hey Lex!" Clark called, picking out the Superman Lingerie and hiding it on his side. Lex must have not seen that one as it was at the bottom of the box, and if he had he would have thrown it out. Lex hated the Superman colors, but Clark figured he would be able to convince Lex to get into it if he introduced it at the right time. Say their anniversary next week. 

"Yes Clark?" Lex stepped out of the bathroom, meeting Clark on their bed. 

Clark climbed over him and kissed him, "Remind me to send flowers to Cherry."


End file.
